July 2, 2004 iMPACT! results
The July 2, 2004 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on July 1, 2004 in the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. Prime Time vs. Alex Shelley 10 minute time limit. Lots of reversals at the beginning, reversals on armbars and pin attempts. Prime Time hits a moonsault off the top rope (not from the turnbuckle, but the actual rope). Prime Time gets distracted by Kazarian, Michael Shane, and Traci on the ramp, and Shelley gains the offensive. After a few offensive moves including a nice swinging neckbreaker, Prime Time comes back but only for a few minutes. Shelley executes a nice move off the top rope. He goes up top again, and comes off in a barrell role but misses. Prime Time crotches Shelley on the middle of the top rope, and then executes the hurricanrana after walking the top rope. Prime Time executes a spin kick, and then goes for the P.O.D. Shelley gets out of it and goes for a pin attempt but doesn't get it. Prime Time then goes for the P.O.D. again and hits it this time for the pin. Team Japan vs. D-Lo Brown and America‘s Most Wanted 10 minute time limit. Storm and Miyamoto start off the match. Storm hits a nice hurricanrana. Miyamoto ducks a clothesline, and comes back with some punches before tagging in Nosawa. Storm gets a power slam on Nosawa and tags in Harris who hits an atomic drop which storm follows up with a Russian Leg Sweep. Harris executes a British Bulldog like vertical suplex before tagging in Brown quickly. Lots of quick tags between all three, before all men work together to execute a neck breaker. Nosawa comes back with a spin kick and tags in Makemiu. D-Lo gains the advantage on Makemiu immediately and tags in Harris. Makemiu executes an overhead belly to belly suplex on Harris. Miyamoto is tagged in and executes a dragon screw leg whip on Chris Harris. Nosawa comes in and takes Harris down with a drop toe hold and Miyamoto hit's a couple drop kicks to the face. Nosawa hit's a shining wizard. Makemiu back in. Harris executes a spear out of the corner and tags in Brown. Brown comes in hitting a couple clotheslines and a back body drop. Brown hit's a seated moonsault off the top on Makemiu. Miyamoto and Nosawa come in the ring and Brown takes them both down before tagging in Storm and going to the outside to put the hurt on Miyamoto and Nosawa some more. Storm hits a super kick on Makemiu. AMW execute the death sentence and get the pin. Monty Brown vs. Abismo Negro 10 minute time limit. Brown starts off overpowering Abismo with a lot of punches and power moves, who is sort of a Rey Mysterio Jr. look-alike by his costume but a bit bigger physically. They fight to the outside and Brown clears out the fans ringside near the barricade before both men enter the ring again. Abismo tries to come back, attempting two clotheslines in a row with no effect on Brown. He then executes a springboard drop kick off the top rope which takes down Brown. Abismo with a face buster on Brown for a near fall. Brown comes back with a back breaker and then still holds on to Abismo and releases him overhead. Brown comes off the ropes to execute the Pounce and gets the pin. Michael Shane & Kazarian vs. Amazing Red & Chris Sabin 10 minute time limit. Sabin and Kazarian start things off. Back and forth at the beginning. Shane is tagged in who gets a hurricanrana from Sabin. Dusty Rhoades is shown backstage as the judge this week. Sabin tags in Red. Red wrenches the arm of Shane. Shane comes back with a knee to the stomach and tags in Kazarian, who comes in and receives two hip tosses followed by a drop kick. Red then tags in Sabin, who wrenches over the arm of Kazarian. Kazarian throws Sabin to the outside, and he lands on Michael Shane who was fallen to the floor from Sabin hitting him moments before. Kazarian with a drop kick on Red seated in the corner. Shane is tagged in. Shane puts a submission on Red's arms that is almost like a pretzel, before Red comes back. Red charges at Shane, but Shane just grabs him and flings him into the turnbuckles. Sabin is tagged in who springboards off the top and dropkicks Kazarian and Shane. All 4 men are in the ring fighting, before Red and Kazarian go to the outside. Shane hits a super kick on Sabin and gets the pin. Team Canada vs. 3 Live Kru Rodman comes out with 3 Live Kru. Rodman didn't do much throughout the match except sit ringside next to the Spanish announcers. Konnan and Eric Young start things off. Konnan hits a shoulder block among other quick offensive maneuvers. Killings is tagged in. Petey Williams is also tagged in, and he works over Killings for a short time. Killings tags in BG James and Williams tags in Bobby Roode. BG accidently knocks out the ref going for Roode. Killings hits a dropkick off the top rope on to Williams. BG gets ready to put a move on Roode, but Jarrett interferes with a guitar shot on BG James. Roode goes for the cover, the ref recovers, and Team Canada get the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Shark Boy defeated David Young *Dark Match: The Elite Guard (Collyer, Hernandez & Onyx) defeated Jerrelle Clark, Lex Lovett & Mikey Batts *Elix Skipper defeated Alex Shelley (4:32) *America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) & D-Lo Brown defeated Team Japan (Masada, Kazushi Miyamoto & NOSAWA) (6:20) *Monty Brown defeated Abismo Negro (2:55) *Kazarian & Michael Shane (w/ Traci) defeated Chris Sabin & Amazing Red (7:20) *Team Canada (Bobby Roode, Eric Young & Petey Williams) (w/ Scott D'Amore) defeated 3 Live Kru (BG James, Konnan & Ron Killings) (4:05) *Dark Match: Kid Romeo & Sonjay Dutt defeated The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens) Commentators * Don West * Mike Tenay Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash External links * TNA iMPACT # 5 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2004 television events